Breaking Through
by SebbyNinja666
Summary: *Oneshot*I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK* AU. Mituna is in there, someplace, and Kurloz is the one to bring him back. Light yaoi, fluff, KurlozXMituna, because it's adowable.


**Breaking Through**

I was trapped; trapped in a labyrinth or unrequited feelings, unfulfilled desires. I locked away in a body that refused to listen to me, and hid away behind a mask of stupidity, one that I, let alone anybody else, could ever hope to break…only I did, somehow, when I let my imagination run rampant.

I was with Kurloz, watching him and myself, in what seemed like an out of body experience. I don't know how I had gotten on the topic; I guess it started off with a desire to play with his hair. Not that I really knew where that thought crawled out of. Things only went downhill from there, as I gradually found myself wondering how soft his lips were…or how he would react if I was to kiss him.

Kurloz was my best friend, and he has always been there for me, but lately, for some reason, I've found myself wondering what it would be like if we were something more. It seemed like he was the only one who was willing to chip away at that mask, even if he didn't realize what he was doing.

He tipped his head slightly to one side in a quizzical manor after I suddenly trailed off from whatever I had been rambling about. I had tuned out a long time ago on the other hand, unable to stand my own ramblings about _absolutely nothing_. I had no patience for myself sometimes, it was a wonder Kurloz had put up with me for all this time.

A few seconds, that seemed to span hours, passed before I found myself quickly leaning forward and clumsily pressing my lips against his stitched ones. Freezing there instinctively, I found myself too scared to do anything other than that. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I figured he wouldn't react like this, especially since for a couple seconds I could have sworn he leaned into it.

There we were, _kissing_, and all I could do is come up with thousands of possible outcomes, but majority of them weren't pleasant ones. The only thing that really stuck, was wondering if he hated me now.

The thought of losing him was bad enough, I mean he was by best friend, but this was the first time I have done something mildly cohesive in sweeps!

Pushing him back, I stood quickly, having every intention of just leaving and avoiding him for a couple days. "I'm sorry, I just-

He shook his head slightly, catching my wrist and pulling me back down to sit in front of him. _Why, why did this have to happen now?_ My heart was racing, and I was so nervous it made me dizzy. _He probably hates me now._

Kurloz looked down at me, the couple inch height difference seeming more like feet. My face grew warm as I stared down at the floor, unable to stand his steady, somewhat warm, gaze. After tossing my helmet to the side, Kurloz rested on of his gloved hands against the side of my face. He brushed aside some of my wavy hair, and the soft fabric brushed against my cheek.

Briefly glancing up, I trembled slightly. Kurloz had always been hard to read, and now it was just scaring me. He seemed so calm, but that could have just been a front, and I would be none the wiser…but if I was right then, I guess it couldn't really be a surprise. "Are you mad at me?"

Kurloz shook his head, and I laughed nervously, trying to play it cool, "That's good, 'cus for a second I-

He smiled again, and gently pressed one of his fingers against my lips.

_He's so awkward._ Mituna stared down at the floor again, stubbornly refusing to look at me. A light yellow flush coated his cheeks, and some of his thick, wavy hair had fallen in front of his face, refusing to stay tucked away behind his ear. I lightly ran a thumb across the soft skin on his cheek, earning a darker, more thorough blush. _I can't remember the last time he's been this nervous._

Mituna glanced up slightly, then quickly went back to staring at the floor when I tried to catch his eye. I trailed my fingers down the side of his face, and came to rest my hand at the nape of his neck. Mituna bit his bottom lip before I coaxed his head upwards. H tensed slightly as my lips found their way to his again.

He pulled away abruptly, and scooted backwards, seeming cautious and unsure of himself. "I don't know…I…just _don't_."

Mituna was shutting down, and retreating back to whatever little world he had created for himself within the depths of his mind. He was overthinking things and psyching himself out.

I stood when he did, and took a couple steps forward. Mituna took one backwards for every advance I made, eventually winding up with his back pressed up against the wall. Placing my hands on either side of his head, I leaned forward until my forehead rested against his, _I think I liked this a lot better when he was in my lap._

'_Don't doubt yourself.'_

He struggled to avoid meeting my gaze, and replied, "I'm not; this whole this was stupid in the first place."

_'No it wasn't, I'm glad you did it.'_

He whimpered softly, and whispered, "Yes it was." Closing the small distance between us, I kissed him again, drawing out the process for as long as possible. Mituna stammer around, trying to form a coherent sentence afterwards, but stopped after he realized he was making no sense.

Mituna nervously bit his bottom lip and whimpered again, obviously confused, and trying to sort things out without my consent.

Dropping my arms, I came to wrap them around his surprisingly small waist, and pulled him forward to close the small distance between us. I made no move to do anything else, or let him go. He slowly came to realize this, and slowly wrapped his arms around me, even going so far as to rest his head against my chest. "I must be the stupid one then."

'_No you aren't.'_

"Yes I am." I shook my head and glanced down at him as he insisted that he was defective.

I knew it was nearly impossible to change his mind when he got like this, so I decided to go with it. '_Fine, you're the stupidest, most defective troll I have ever met; that's what makes you special and it's why you are such a great troll._

Mituna buried his face in my chest, obviously trying to hide from me. "Shut up; _you_ must be stupid then for believing being broken and stupid are good qualities."

_They are when accompanies by a sext lisp._

"It's not; it's even stupider than I am."

He gazed up at me, a small smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "I still don't know…" I returned the gesture, my hands finding their way to the sides of is face as I told him to stop thinking so much. He draped around my neck, and stared up at me for a couple seconds, before standing on his toes and quickly brushed his lips against mine.

Catching his chin, I captured his lips once more, and pulled him tighter against my chest.


End file.
